There are many types of conventional shield cases for an antenna terminal. For example, the shield case disclosed in Korean Utility Model Application No. 4678/1984 (Publication No. 1127/1986) comprises two halves in which corresponding two halves of an inner case are housed. The lower half of the inner case has a separator member formed therein whereby a signal-transmitting condenser and a ground-balancing condenser are separately located. The condensers are connected to input and output connectors.
This conventional shield case has certain disadvantages in that a working process such as connections of condensers to connectors is not simple, the quality of the finished product is not uniform, and it is cumbersome to manufacture special inner case.